Son of Winter and War
by DracoVaranus
Summary: Eddric Stark son of Sansa Stark prince of the north wishes to meet his father years after his mother's death only to be thrown back to when his mother was a three and ten-year-old girl he meets the rest of his family Vowing to protect them at all costs.
1. Chapter one

Edd Stark finds himself looking for answers about his father, the four and ten year old prays beneath the heart tree in the godswood of castle Winterfell; he prays to meet his father and see his mother again as she passed years prior to an unknown illness, he was raised by his uncle Jon to become the next king in the north.

His uncle taught him to wield a sword at six and become a marksman at eight he is the north hand to hand champion. His Maester Arlen had always praised his thirst for knowledge, saying that he was one of the smartest children he'd ever taught.

Year's after his mother died Edd had always gone to the gods wood to pray on her day of passing, he feels raw and angry each year at his father for leaving them and everyone who just looks away every time asks about him. His mother always said apart from her eyes he looked like his father's mirror image.

He runs out of the great hall away from his aunt and uncles, his valyrian steel sword, Fire, strapped to his hip, reforged from the lannisters brightroar by his uncle Gendry when he and his aunt Arya returned from their travels for his mother's burial and his name day.

He runs out into the raging storm to get to the godswood.

The wind is whipping wildly at his cloak as he trudges on through the storm the snow crunching beneath his boots.

Upon reaching the centre of the godswood, Edd falls to his knees in exhaustion, tears froze on his cheeks, he looks into the blood red eyes of the heart tree unyielding.

His voice hoarse from crying as he starts his prayer.

"Old gods, I ask you for assistance I wish to know who my father was if he is alive so I can beat him for leaving my mother." The winds pick up as he chokes on a pained laugh before continuing hastily. "I jest, my plea to you is to help me find my father and let me see my mother one last time before I move on, please." He begged as sobbs start to wrack the through his body, he can hear his aunt and uncles calling his name.

He lifts his head to meet the eyes of the tree once more before he gets to his feet turning to leave only to fall into the black pond swallowed by darkness, his name falling on deaf ears.


	2. Chapter two

Eddard

Beneath the weirwood heart tree, seated on a moss-covered stone sat, Eddard Stark Warden of the North, in his lap lay his greatsword Ice cleaning the blade in the waters as black as night.

"Ned, " he heard his wife Catelyn call to him softly.

He lifted his head to look at her "Catelyn" his voice was distant more formal. "Where are the children?" He asked her.

"In the kitchen, arguing about names for the wol…" she stops at something breaks the surface of the black water pond.

Alert, he is on his feet in an instant levelling his blade pulling his wife behind him. A gasp breaks from the small body of a young boy, dropping his sword Eddard moves to aid the boy out of the water.

"Ned..." his wife trailed off looking at the small boy her hand covers her mouth as she recognises the boy.

"Petyr?"

The boy jolts up the crown on his head falling to the side he looks at them with curious blue eyes. He looked to have been crying his eyes were red and swollen.

Ned crouch down beside the boy looking him in the eye before he asks. "What's your name boy?"

That earns a glare from the boy as he rises to his feet picking up the crown with wolves looking defiantly at Ned before answering in a steady tone.

"I am, a Prince or king now…" he looks melancholic for a second before pressing on, " I am King Eddric Stark first of my name, king in the north, Lord of Winterfell, son of Queen Sansa Stark the red wolf, nephew of Aegon the white wolf Targaryan Arya the explorer Stark and Gendry Baratheon, wielder of Valyrian steel sword Fire, I came here looking for my father who is you?" 'A king in the north?' Ned thought to look at the boy curiously. Before he could say anything his wife beat him to it making him blanch.

"Who is Aegon?" She turned to Ned's eyes narrow.

"My uncle now who are you?" He waved her off.

He breathed a sigh before clearing his throat. "My name is Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell this is my wife Lady Catelyn Stark formerly Tully. I wield the Valyrian steel sword Ice, who was your father?" The boy looked down.

"I don't know I was praying in the godswood to see my mother again and meet my father then when I got up to leave, I fell into the pond and now." He gestured around him with a glum expression.

Then his eyes lit up in recognition and he looked up at Ned then over to Cat. "Grandfather Ned? Grandmother Cat?" As he said that Cat said.

"Sansa, " before fainting landing in young Eddrics arms.

Eddric

He looked down at her before flicking his eyes to meet the stormy grey eyes of his grandfather narrowing his eyes in thought he spoke his voice that of confusion, "mother said you died in king's landing and that grandmother was murdered at the twins when uncle Robb was beating Tyrion's father, and the Frey's betrayed them… oh shit" he curses as he hands his grandmother over to his grandfather and sits down on the leaves that litter the ground.

He put dragged his hand over his face in exhaustion 'I'm in the past' he thought bitterly as he looked at his grandfather.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked Edd as Catelyn woke slowly.

"My father was dead. That's why I'm here. I was born 306 AC it was 321 AC when I left." He choked on a sob.

His Grandfather started at him before he turned his gaze to the heart tree. He looked back at Eddric before he nodded his head and held up his wife as she regained consciousness and stood up on her own. "Come, child, well talk in my solar but you might want to hide that crown. The gods sent you here for a reason." He said calmly holding his arm out for him to pull himself up.

Edd handed his crown to his grandfather. "Mayhaps my cloak too." He said gesture to the crowned dire wolf sigil on his back his grandfather nodded as his wife looked between the two.

She smiled at him. "I'm a grandmother. Come here, darling." She smiled warmly at him opening her arms and embracing him.

They were exciting the godswood when a blur of black fur launched itself into his arms.

He looked at the furball in shock. Before grinning at the blue-eyed beast in his arms. "Can I keep him?" His grandfather laughed at that while his grandmother looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Aye, you can keep him." He said as they left the gods wood and walked past the guards into the Castle.

**#-#-#-#-#-#**

**Petyr isnotthe father i repeat he is not the father.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Dracovaranus here chapter three. Blergh!**The solar

He shut the door behind them and bolted it so they weren't to be interrupted. He'll inform win of this on the morrow now it's time to get this matter sorted.

"Alright lad, now tell us what happened before you came here?" Ned questioned.

Edd straightened at that his eyes getting a faraway look. "I was in the dining hall with my family."

"Who's your family son?" Ned pressed.

"My uncle Jon, aunt Arya, uncle Gendry my cousin Robb and his little sister Cassy. Uncle Bran was in king's landing doing his kingly duties, " Edd said the last bit sourly, "we were named after those that died I was named for you and uncle Rickon, Cass was named for grandmother and my-my" he choked on a sob it still hurt him to think about her just lying there bedridden. "My mother queen Sansa, after - after she d-died I would go to the godswood same time every year on my name day, the day she died, to pray that I could see my father just once or see her again and I'd be happy." He blinked back tears as he tried to continue only to break down into sobs.

Catelyn was pulling him to her chest in seconds rubbing soothing circles on his back in an effort of comfort. He calmed a bit. Looking up at her he smiled. "Thank you, my mother was like you." He said his face going distant in his memories.

He continues "Despite what she had been through all the horrors they say she faced she never once let me down. I miss her." Both adults hearts clenched at that their little babies had died all but Jon, Arya and Bran.

At the thought of all that loss, he pulled back from Cat he gained a newfound fierceness looking both of them. "On my honour as a Stark, I promise you so long as I am here nothing will happen to this family," he said with a dedication his eyes glowed a frightening white for a second so quick they would have missed it if they weren't paying attention.

"You don't know that lad, " Ned said solemnly, he looked to his wife realising he had forgotten that she had been going to tell him something before young Edd arrived, Edd knew better than to get into a pointless argument.

"Ah, Cat I do believe you had something to tell me before the gods gifted us with our grandson." As she remembers what she had originally gone to him for the smile dropped off of her face.

"There was grievous news today, my lord. I did not wish to trouble you until you had finished cleansing yourself." There was no way to sugarcoat this, so she was blunt about it "I'm sorry my love, but Jon Arryn is dead."

Edd watched as the two looked into each other's eyes, losing someone you loved was hard and he knew it. When Edd was younger his mother would tell him and his cousins of the stories her father told her and her siblings about when he was fostered in the Eyrie along with King Robert Baratheon. She had told him that great uncle Jon Arryn had become like a second father to him and his death had hit him hard.

She never told him how he died never said anything just that they never should have went to kings landing and that she was a stupid little girl with stupid dreams.

She had said that fifteen years before she left Winterfell that his father figure had become a brother when they stood together in the sept in riverrun to wed the Tully sisters, daughters of his great grandfather Hoster Tully. He broke out of his memories when his grandfather spoke.

"Jon…" he said, "Is this news certain?"

His grandmother looked apologetic "It was the king's seal and the letters in Roberts own hand. I saved it for you. He said Lord Arryn was taken quickly. Even Maester Pycelle was helpless, but he brought milk of the poppy, so Jon did not linger long in pain."

Edd could see the grief on his face. "That's a small mercy, I suppose," by the look on Catelyns face she could too. Ned looked at his wife, "Your sister, " he said. "And Jons boy. What of them?" That amazes edd just how great of a man his grandfather was to hide his grief for the care of the others around him.

Catelyn spoke "The message said only that they were well, and had returned to the Eyrie, " she added her thoughts on the matter and how they should've went to Riverrun instead.

They talked about his great great uncle Ser Brynden 'the Blackfish' Tully and his position of knight of the black gate. Ned had urged her to go and comfort her sister in the Eyrie but there was more.

"The letter had other tidings. The king rides for winterfell to seek you out."

It took them a while to comprehend but when the understanding came Ned smiled Edd did not. Speaking at the same time "The King/Robert is coming here?" When she nodded a smile broke a cross his Grandfathers face while he frowned more.

That wasn't good wasn't that when mother would leave. While his grandparents talked he thought about what he could do.

One stay with his grandmother, two convince Ned to stay, three go south.

"Grandmother, grandfather." They looked at him "will I be able to meet my uncles and aunts?" They looked thoughtful for a second before nodding.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt though id advise against calling them that and especially sansa you can't call her mother. And please just Ned lad." Ned said.

"And do call me Cat or aunt and uncle to make it more believable were not that old yet boy, " she smiled down at him.

"Well say that I'm one of the Starks from Essos' the company of the rose there was a few that had returned once we ruled the North once more. That too would be believable and I'm a ward here like uncle re… I mean Theon." That got nods from the pair.

"Alright then your from Essos and your my new ward I'll notify the household." Ned said as he excited the solar with Edd and Cat hot on his tail.

**Thats three now idk him meeting the others or the road to KL.** **Petyr isnotthe father i repeat he is not the father.**


	4. Chapter four

**To any who think they know who his father is. Here's a clue it isn't Petyr take a look at the bloody info thing first I mean GoT and X-overs so who is it guess please I do enjoy some of your guess others not so much I mean Petyr Fucking baelish? Come on he was an ass wipe he deserved to die no it's not him but please do try otherwise your just going to haveta wait.**

Chapter 4 Robb

Rubbing his sore ribs after his spar with his father's new ward he immediately regretted it; the kid was quick and strong despite his size he was an impressive opponent. Not that he would admit it.

Minutes ago Eddric got him on the ground after he had toyed with him getting angry enough to strike first and the little prick was enjoying himself. Eddric was getting hard hits in when his shield wasn't up and parried all of his attacks, then when Eddric had enough he used his leg to swipe his legs from beneath him landing himself on his arse in the dirt with Edric's sword at his throat.

"Do you yield?" The four and ten-year-old asked an eyebrow raised.

Seeing he was defeated he nodded. "Aye, I yield."

With that Eddric pulled him to his feet sheathing his sword. "Work on keeping that shield up eh Robb?" He said with a smile before turning to Theon and Jon.

"Which one of you is next? Both want a go try me." The cocky kid said getting into his fighting stance drawing his sword on his right hip when they nodded. 'Why doesn't he use the other one on his left?' Robb mused to himself as he shook his head refocusing on the two on one.

That's when he noticed that the kid hadn't even broken a sweat in their fight were as he was sweating like Mikken when he spent too long in the forge.

He watched as Eddric baited Theon into attacking; then as Theon charged he twirled out of the way hitting Theon's rear with the blunt of his hand and a half blade, causing him to stumble forward.

He watched as Jon took his back turned as an advantage. As Jon when in for a strike it nearly hit Eddrics left flank only to be parried in the last second as Eddric turned to face him. Beating Jon back and parrying blow for blow before knocking Jons sword out of his hand and his own pointed at his throat, "do you yield?"

He saw Jon's eyes look over Eddirc's shoulder for a second before looking back at Eddric with a smile. Eddric didn't seem fazed by it only waited; for what he didn't have a clue he could see Theon sneaking up behind him.

But Eddric must have known since he drew his other blade and in the blink of an eye, had it at Theons throat. Raising an eyebrow at Jon.

"Do you yield?" This time to both, Theon dropped his sword and raised his hands in defeat.

"I yield" "I yield." They said simultaneously.

Neither having realised that there was a crowd until Eddric sheathed his swords. "A word of advice never underestimate your opponent." And then he walked off meeting up with Robbs lord father, his black direwolf trailing behind him.

It was quiet for a while then Theon being Theon.

"Damn that kid hits hard." Causing the courtyard to burst into fits of laughter.

Eddric

He had thoroughly enjoyed himself during his spar with his uncle, he had almost forgotten to meet with his grandfather, or Uncle Ned as he preferred to discuss his sleeping arrangements.

They had just entered the castle when loud raucous laughter could be heard from the courtyard. Smiling he sped up to catch up with 'Uncle' Ned Shadow hot on his heels. He'd always wanted a direwolf after all the stories his family had told him about them. Now he had one.

He had one of the guest chambers that were near Robbs it had a single bed in the middle of the room, a small hearth, a desk, drawers and a dresser.

He sat on the bed tilting his head to the ceiling in thought. He feels something nudge his leg looking down he smiled at Shadow giving him a little scratch behind his ear. "We will save them won't we Shadow we will find my father and we will save them all together.

**#-#-#-#-#-#****That is 4 now don't you dare say his father is Petyr cause that fucker can go fuck im self Eddrics father is a knight not a manipulative mother fucker.**


End file.
